Singing in the Park
by verticallychallengedpeople
Summary: An early morning text from Blaine, turns into a serenade in the park. Klaine fic. One-shot.


Author's Note :

Hey guys! This is just short, sweet one-shot to hold you all over until I get back to writing and updating my other story, In Dark Times. I'm in a writers block with that story. But there is a poll on my profile, so you can chose what kind of story I should write next. I want to write a natural disaster story inspired by all this craziness happening on the East Coast.

Anyways, enjoy the story. Please review!

I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Glee, or anything...If I did, well that would be awesome.

* * *

><p>It was 7 o'clock on a Saturday morning. The sun was shining through Kurt's window where the light creeped through the off-white blinds. Everything in Kurt's room was white. His sheets, his desk, his walls; it was very new age chic.<p>

Kurt was happy that he was finally able to sleep in. After transfering to Dalton, Kurt had been alot happier. Although, he missed his friends there, he had Blaine now. Dreamy, dreamy Blaine Anderson.

Speaking of Blaine, Kurt's phone sounded with the noise alerting him that Blaine had texted him. Kurt groaned as he woke-up. He blindly searched for his phone, running his hand over his night stand. He finally felt its rectangular shape and picked it up. He breifly looked at the screen before sliding his finger across it to unlock it.

Kurt stared at the screen and smiled.

TO : KURT

FROM : BLAINE

HEY, BABE. HOPE YOU SLEPT GOOD LAST NIGHT. I'VE GOT A SUPRISE FOR YOU. MEET ME AT THE OAK PARK IN 15 MINUTES. LOOK FOR THE MAPLE TREE THAT HAS A YELLOW RIBBON TIED TO IT. SEE YOU THERE. ; )

Kurt got up quickly and got dressed. He was excited to see what Blaine had in store for him. They had only started dating days before Regionals and this was the best relationship that Kurt had ever been in...well, it was the only but still Kurt was head-over-heels in love.

Kurt combed back his hair applying gel and mouse where needed. He through on his new Ralph Lauren sweater and a simple pair of black jeans, and of course he wore his black, lace-up combat boots. He headed out the door and straight into his SUV.

It was warm out today which was a relif from the frigid weather Lima, Ohio had been seeing. Kurt was thankful he didn't have to wear a jacket over his outfit, since it was his newest one.

On the drive to the park, Kurt listened to music from the Broadway play La Boheme. It always relaxed him and calmed him down. He slowly approached the park. There weren't many people here this morning, most likely because it was only 7:15. The only people at the park were early morning joggers and dog walkers.

Kurt parked his car on the curb and paid the meter. He began to walk on the cobble stone path, looking for the tree that Blaine had described in the text message. Yellow ribbon, yellow ribbon. Kurt had finally spotted the tree. He slowly walked towards it, anticipating what Blaine had planned for them. When Kurt reached the tree he took a deep breath and peered behind it. There lay a checkered picnic blanket and a picnic basket with two candles and roses near it, but no Blaine. Kurt sat down on the blanket assuming that Blaine wanted him to.

All of a sudden, guitar strumming could be heard. Kurt looked around, wondering where it was coming from. Then, the sound of Blaine's voice reached his ears. Blaine was singing When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers.

Blaine made his way over to Kurt, strumming his guitar and singing. Kurt sat up straight with his hands on his knees. He couldn't stop smiling and could hardly breathe. When Blaine finished the song, Kurt clapped, almost in tears. It was beautiful. Blaine must have known about Kurt's love for the Jonas Brothers and especially that song.

"I'll take it that you liked it?" Blaine said as he chuckled. "Good morning, baby." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I hope you like deviled eggs and pita bread."

"Of course I do!" Kurt was grinning ear to ear. Just being with Blaine made him feel calm and happy.

Blaine gave Kurt a small glass plate and served him a deviled egg on. He mirrored the action, giving one to himself. Then, he pulled out two pieces of pita bread for each of them.

"Bon Appetite." said Blaine with a sweet, but seductive tone in his voice.

"Cheers." said Kurt as him and Blaine tapped their coffee cups together.

Kurt took a bite of his pita bread, while Blaine ate a bite of his deviled egg. After a moment of chewing, Blaine and Kurt gave eachother a look and spit of their food into napkins.

"I'm guessing you cooked this?" Kurt asked already knowing the answer.

"Hey, it was my first time," Blaine stated jokingly, "I'd like to see you try making pita bread from scratch."

"Actually, I have. And it was edible."

"Well, then...Would you like to goto the diner?''

"As long as they have edible food."

"Oh, shut-up." Blaine jokingly nudged Kurt as they walked away, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Yes, this was kind of lame but it was on my mind.<p>

I'm going to be stuck in a storm for two days, so during that time I will be working on a new story and a third chapter to In Dark Times.

Until then, peace out!

Xoxo,

Sam 3


End file.
